The Demiurgic Ravaging
'The Demiurgic Ravaging '''was a series of mass genocides brought forth by Emperor Diskella Obalenia and the Askeldian Empire upon specific groups of people mostly in Radorah. Groups targeted in the Ravaging originally included Jagünian and Traisatian Druids due to the beginning of the ideals against organized worship of the goddesses. Targeted groups expanded further to all organized religious worshipers except those focused heavily around Pyrtoralism and Krieganism. It was shortly after the expansion of the Ravaging that the Continental and Transcontinental Conflicts began, in which various groups of opposition joined together in the shared interest of defeating the empire, eventually leading Baltora and Pyrtoral to the kingdom of Althoria to join in the conflict. By the end of the war, lists of targeted groups of people expanded to include any support of Baltorianism, which is believed to be the critical reason for the downfall of the Askeldian Empire. Timeline of Events ''Events Leading to the Ravaging After the usurping of King Elaron II in 4199, King Diskella took the throne of Althoria and amassed a large army. By late 4200, Diskella expressed his belief that the Knights Kronicha were involved in the assassination of his father, turning public acceptance for them very sour. Diskella then began campaigning against the Kronichan-backed government of Arfordira for allowing a group of druids to take over the council and throne of the nation after the death of their queen. Diskella expressed that the druids, who were devout worshipers of the goddess of art, music, and creativity - Traisat, were a weak form of government and were allowing potential attacks on the continent of Radorah, especially due to their location on the eastern coast of the continent. As a response to this, the closely allied nation of Karpatia promoted their large following of Druids of Jagüm to hold high seats in the ministry of their government. In 4204, although adhering to the rules set upon them during the re-foundation of Karpatia, already on poor terms with the current King of Karpatia, King Diskella launched an attack on the nation, completely capturing the capital city of Sempir Vertus in under one week. At the end of the siege, Diskella executed the King of Karpatia, stating that he boldly defied the wishes of King Elaron II, and claimed the nation for Althoria. Not long after the actions Diskella carried out against Karpatia, the Druids of Arfordira, although pacifistic, chose to lash out against Diskella and the Althorians. In 4204, after failing to enlist the help of other kingdoms to form an alliance against Diskella, mainly out of their fear of the mass size and skill of his army, the Arfordirans surrendered peacefully after the Althorians marched into their land and surrounded the capital of Kingsport. Ruthlessly, it is told that Diskella forced the Druid Queen to kneel before him and swear her fealty to the Kingdom of Althoria at a ceremony in the city of King's Port. Placing her trust in the King of Althoria, she did so. Infamously, King Diskella is said to have taken the tiara from her head as she was kneeling and plunge the three prongs of it into her throat, leaving her at his feet to bleed out and die. After this, he placed the tiara on top of his own crown and ordered the death of every druid and druidic supporter in the nation at the hands of his army. To close the ceremony, as hundreds were being slaughtered around them, King Diskella announced his legitimate claim to the nation of Arfordira and with it, reorganized the Kingdoms of Althoria, Karpatia, and Arfordira into the Continental Empire of Askeldia, finishing with his speech concerning the goal to capture all land in the continent of Radorah and become a flourishing empire and hub of ingenuity and human advancement Attempted Invasion of Acquirex Toward the end of 4204, after returning to the city of Althoria, Diskella immediately began planning the invasion of Acquirex, and only after one week, began his march to Cathair Dia. Conflict had not touched the city of Cathair Dia in centuries, and due to this, the small portion of the military of Acquirex that was stationed there attempted negotiations with the Askeldians. After the third week of the stalemate, the Askeldians managed to breach the city's walls and take control of the Cathedral of Baltora. The cathedral ended up catching fire somehow. Although it is believed that the partial burning of the cathedral was entirely unintentional, it was enough to force the queen of Acquirex to surrender the city of Cathair Dia, along with the sudden death of her ill husband two days prior. Askeldian forces remained within the city, however, due to the strong presence of the large military of Acquirex and the Knights Kronicha, Diskella retreated back to Althoria City to continue his campaign in the east. Further Genocides By the end of Bransylrus, 4205, Emperor Diskella had ordered the death of nearly 400,000 Traisätian worshipers, which was nearly 4/5 of Arfordira's population. Due to the swiftness of the mass murders within the cities of the east coast, word did not travel inland to the lands of Karpatia, which held very high populations of Jagünian worshipers, amongst others deemed "undesirable" by the Askeldian Empire. With the Knights Defixius guarding the old borders of Karpatia under the command of Grieth Kevins, the Askeldian Armies completely wiped out a mass of the old nation's population, many of which were not even categorized under the requirements placed forth for execution, but were simply in the path of Diskella's destruction. Over 700,000 civilians were murdered in the Karpatian Genocides, completely eradicating both Traisätian and Jagünian followers from Radorah. With the great armies of Acquirex at an impasse and confined to the Acquirian Islands, and with the armies of Claysuria too small and unskilled to match those of Askeldia, Emperor Diskella had free-reign of the continent of Radorah. After moving his armies down the Nalmorian River, Diskella laid siege to the city of Ryvenport and was met with his first devastating defeat. Although the Ryvenport Guard-force did provide an excellent defense against the empire, the vast number of pirates, mercenaries, sailors, and unaffiliated warriors staying within the city provided immense support in the fight against the invading force. After several hours and the death of High Steward Grieth Kevins, along with nearly three thousand other Askeldian soldiers, Diskella ordered a retreat into open sea. With nearly half of his forces defeated, Diskella sailed through the Sea of Baltora's Tears until he reached the small town of Clay's Rock, which his forces quickly overtook and re-purposed as their headquarters. Through the Eastern River, Diskella managed to move large amounts of his army under secrecy of the Claysuria Military, which was now concentrated largely in Ryvenport and Steade Stone in preparation for further attacks The Askeldian Army then traveled west and captured Steade Stone, where they managed to kill the rulers of Claysuria - King Sameus Warrice and Queen Mary Sue Warrice. Steade Stone was then used as a headquarters for the execution of those deemed unfit for the Askeldian Empire within Claysuria. With Claysuria and Acquirex without able leaders, Diskella announced his claim to both of the kingdoms with the exclusion of Ryvenport and the Acquirian Islands. Moving north, the Askeldian forces captured every town and city within Radorah and killed any who stood in their way. With every city under Imperial control, Diskella focused his attention on the city of Marbridge, which he knew was protected even better than Ryvenport was, setting his chances for success very low. Diskella sent a small group of diplomats into the city of Marbridge to collect information on its defenses and military, however, they were peacefully removed from the city after being found out Lord Theriman of Marbridge. Expanding Beyond Radorah Not wishing to waste time in his campaign, Diskella relocated back to Althoria City and immediately began investigating which lands outside of Radorah would be both advantageous and easy to claim for Askeldia. On a late Wyndesimus day in 4211, Diskella sent out his military to both the West-Isles of the Hanarikar Lands and to the country of Eldaragest. Category:Askeldian Empire Category:Radorah